Someone to Keep me Warm
by LaurieSilverMoon100
Summary: Korra gets caught in the rain after a long day and needs someone to keep her warm. One shot, Makorra Horrible summary, better than it sounds.


**Hi everyone!**

**So this is my second fanfiction and even though this wasn't my favorite when I started writing it, It's grown on me.  
**

**It has been raining buckets all morning, so after a while of laying around like a zombie, refusing to wake up, the idea hit me and I decided to write it and see how it turned out.  
**

**Hope you guys like it!  
**

**~Lauren  
**

"Thank you again Avatar Korra." said the man to her right.

Korra smiled at the man and gave him a respectful bow. "My pleasure."

Korra had just returned bending to the very last victim of Amon in Republic City. For now, her work was finally done. She had been all over the City, giving people back their bending the entire day, and she was exhausted to say the least. On top of that, it was at least a 5 mile trip to get back to Air Temple Island. And it was pouring rain. Korra brushed off the man's continuous thanks, and was soon on her way down the empty, warmly lit streets.

It wasn't that Korra minded the rain. She usually enjoyed it. But being as tired as she was, walking 5 miles in it without her trusty polar bear dog (whom she naively had left back on the island) didn't seem like fun. Normally, she would either simply waterbend a protective roof over her head or waterbend her clothes dry. But after draining her power so much by giving so many people back their bending at one time, she really didn't feel like using needed energy keeping her dry.

So she trudged along through the puddles and kept her head down to avoid getting the rain in her eyes. After a while of walking, she came across a building she knew well. The pro-bending arena. The large, grand building lit the street more than any of the lights and shops did, and Korra found herself staring.

She continued to walk, shivering, but telling herself that she was half way to the ferry to the Island. Then all she had to do was swim to the Island and she could get into some warm, dry clothes and a comfortable bed.

But there was a loud sound of a door slamming behind her and a familiar male voice calling out her name. She sighed, reluctantly turning around, only really wanting to get back to the Island.

"Korra! Wait!" She squinted, and through the rain she could spot that red scarf that identified him as a certain handsome firebender. "Where are you going?" he had to shout over the drone of the rain. "It's late and it's raining! Come inside!" She sighed. Tenzin would be furious with her already, but taking a detour with Mako would seal the deal. He wouldn't let her off Air Temple Island for weeks.

"Mako, I have to get back. Sorry," Korra's voice surprised her. She sounded foreign to her own ears, being strangely quiet and tiredly slurring her words. She began to turn around, but Mako caught her wrist. "Come on, you can call Tenzin and tell him that your staying with us. He'll understand. You look exhausted." He was tugging on Korra's arm gently, and the prospect of getting out of the rain and getting some sleep sounded too good to be true.

"Fine." Korra sighed. He led her to the gym and up the stairs to their apartment. Because the threat that was Amon was finally out of the picture, pro-bending had started back up again, and the brothers had moved back into their old apartment over the gym. When they reached the top of the stairs, they could hear Bolin's loud snores and Korra stifled a laugh. Mako sighed and shook his head. "That boy sounds like a large animal when he sleeps." Korra pointed out, causing the firebender to laugh.

Mako led her to the bedroom that he occupied and searched through some drawers. Korra rubbed her hands on her arms, shivering. "Here, these might be a bit big, but at least they're warm." Mako handed her some of his clothes, and she smiled gratefully and headed into the bathroom.

She pulled her wet hair from her three, sopping pony tails and slipped on the clothes that Mako had given her. It was a large red shirt that came to her lower thighs and a pair of his black pants. His clothes were surprisingly comfortable, and she made her way back to Mako's bedroom where she found him lying on his bed.

Mako's eyes widened when he saw her, and he couldn't help but think that she looked better in his clothes than he did.

She rubbed the back of her neck and broke the awkward silence with a large yawn. Mako chuckled, and got up. "Here, take the bed." Korra backed up shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "No, it's your bed; I'll sleep on your couch." Mako shook his head. "No, that things impossible to sleep on. You go ahead and sleep on my bed, I'll be fine." Reluctantly Korra snuggled into his sheets and as she grinned with an idea. Mako began to leave, but stopped when she called out his name. "Come here for a second." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her. "Yes?" Korra grabbed him by his red scarf and pulled him under the covers, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "W-What are you doing?" he asked with surprise in his voice as he returned her embrace.

"I need someone to keep me warm." Korra stated.


End file.
